Similar Rebellions
by Kore-of-Myth
Summary: -"Each woman is a rebel, and usually in wild revolt against herself – Oscar Wilde."- A study of one hundred fictional women, for the 100 women table. Current fandom and character: Harley Quinn from the Batman Universe!
1. The Rocketeer: Jenny Blake

_Similar Rebellions_

_(Each woman is a rebel, and usually in wild revolt against herself – Oscar Wilde)_

_**Beginnings**_

**Jenny Blake (The Rocketeer)**

It's a few days after the fiasco with Sinclair and the rocket pack, and Jenny doesn't know how ready she is to go back to normality. Those at the boarding house, and the girls who she's more acquaintances with then friends, think she was in an accident, a unfortunate date with Neville Sinclair.

Of course those down at the air field now the truth, and so does Cliff – and that's what matters. But the truth of the matter is that Jenny isn't sure if she's ready to go back to the life that was hers not more than a few days ago, still chasing her dreams the same way – hopelessly.

Cliff is closer than ever, even without his old plane. If Jenny wouldn't know better, she'd say that the government would give him some form of a thanks – and Peewee wouldn't be able to go too long without inventing something again. Cliff probably will win that race of his, one day soon – he's already got the vibe to kick himself off of the ground.

But then there's Jenny, still grounded by the words of those around her. _Sorry sweetie, but we're looking for blondes these days. _– _The thing is that you're too old, we're looking for the next Shirley Temple, not Greta Garbo. – Jesus Christ do you have _any_ references?_

And of course Sinclair's words – "It wasn't lies, it was acting."

Did that make her a liar then? By her logic Sinclair was one – if that was even his name. But if lying equaled acting, and she was an actress (no matter what anyone said, she _was_ one – wasn't she?) – was she a liar like him?

Jenny nearly wished for it everything to stay the same as it always had, never changing on her and leaving her in oblivion.

But…if Jenny had never realized what Sinclair really was, he might have gotten to rocket pack. Or she'd still be stuck as an extra while some vapid girl _tried_ to act her way through a scene.

_Tried_. See that was the thing – Jenny wasn't trying, was she? She was just sitting here, letting the words get to her while Cliff waited down below before they hit the movie theater as tradition dictated…

"Hey, Jenny!" came the shout of Cliff from outside her window. "Are you coming?"

It took her a moment, but then a smile spread across her face. "Yeah, I'm coming," she shouted back. "Give me a moment – I need a sweater!" She spun away, grabbing her purse and sweater and dashing out.

She was ready for whatever came for her next, as long as she let herself.

* * *

A/N: _This is the first part of a series of 100 short fics, each on a different female character - part of _**_100women_**_. They probably won't be in order - this just happened to be the first that I wrote. My goal is to write about 100 diffferent women - only using fifty-seven or so fandoms. No more than two characters per fandom. Yeah, this will be tricky..._

_To deal with the multi-fandoms, I'm hopping them as I update chapters. I'll leave a note in the summary saying what the current fandom and maybe character is. I'll stay in that fandom until I update - and I'll change the category._

_In the off chance that someone enjoys these enough to add it to a C2 - unless it's a General one, it's probably not a good idea as you'll lose the story. _

_Please leave a review - and even if you weren't familiar with this fandom, stay tuned for others to show!  
_

* * *


	2. The Incredibles: Mirage

**_Middle_**

**Mirage (The Incredibles)**

Her fingers, tanned long fingers, rested against the glass. A nod from the waiter, and the check was delivered to the table. She languidly pulled out a bill that was much more than her glass of wine costed, but it wasn't paying for that.

It was paying for silence.

She'd run once she'd been able to get off the island. Following the papers, disguised under a wig and wearing contacts, she learned of Syndrome's supposed death. Mirage hadn't felt any remorse, or hardly cared. Instead she had read on about the Incredibles…and their adventures and pursuits. She soon was wasting the money she had not only on the luxuries (thank you, still existent Buddy Pine's bank accounts…) but on newspapers. She focused mainly on the articles

To make sure they were doing alright, she told herself. And that it was perfectly acceptable for her to be thinking that. It was guilt after all.

But no, Mirage even knew deep down the truth of the matter – it wasn't guilt that drove her to her searching, nor the not-quite-dead Syndrome who was tracking the Parrs. It was that bit inside her that thought that maybe, just maybe, there had been something more between herself and Bob Parr, Mr. Incredible.

She never really thought she'd hate being the middleman (or rather, middlewoman) but aside from being on the run, there was nothing she hated more.  


* * *

_A/N: So no one knew of The Rocketeer, did they? Hopefully this update gathers some more interest. _

_Reviews are always appreciated!_


	3. Sweeney Todd: Lucy Barker

**Lies**

**Lucy Barker (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street)**

Lucy was a good girl, and like any good girl she did as he parents told her. She grew up not far from Fleet Street – in a slightly more wealthy area, but not truly wealthy by any means, not like the Turpin family who sent their son to law school.

Lucy was raised to mind her elders, pay respect to those in higher positions, and that when she was married to always listen and do exactly as her husband said, and if possible make a good match.

Her family was thrilled when she eloped with her barber's apprentice, Benjamin Barker.

--

Lucy didn't miss her family those months living in no distinct place in London. She was overjoyed that she got to be away from them, and the weeks went by quickly. And she was absolutely the perfect little wife back to Benjamin – always waiting with a meal for him after he'd spent the day working (earning the money so that he could open his own shop) and the stew was never, ever burnt.

And above all things – Lucy wasn't shocked when their wedding night came. It was just _lovely_ of her mother to let her know what was going to happen.

--

When they move into the shop on Fleet Street, Lucy does not stare at the bold redhead who keeps the pie shop downstairs. She's not intrigued by her, instead sniffing as she walks past and then cooing in delight as Benjamin showed her everything of their flat. There's a glorious window to see out of, and Lucy sees all. She loves the view and tells her grinning husband so, and he lays a hand on her stomach, gently, but protectively.

Lucy therefore notices that when Mrs. Lovett visits, she's far more interested in Benjamin than she is in Lucy herself.

--

Lucy was a wonder during childbirth – got through labor so quickly, barely felt things at all. She had Mrs. Lovett (Nellie, as she was asked to call her) by her side the entire time, while Benjamin, sweet Benjamin waited the delivery at her swollen feet. She did not ask for anything, instead letting the soon-to-be named Johanna enter the world on her sweet time.

Mrs. Barker was a wonderful woman, and did not scream that she would kill her husband if he ever came near her again, she'd take his razor and slice a certain valuable thing off of him.

--

Lucy loves Johanna the moment she lays eyes on her, and she cuddles her warmly and cooing at her. She kisses her, even though she's covered in mucus, and disgusting stuff, and looks at her husband saying, "She has your eyes." Lucy then passed the baby to him, smiling as he looked at the little girl for the first time. As this progresses, she mouths a thank-you to Nellie, kissing her cheek.

She did not shove the baby into Nellie's strong arms, weeping at how shriveled and red Johanna was, and not believing that the child came from her womb.

--

When Benjamin is so suddenly taken from Lucy's arms, she weeps inconsolably for days. Nellie, who has lost her husband within the year, must take care of Johanna and the poor mother too. Lucy does nothing but sit at her big window and weep, even as the Judge is far below, signaling to her. She sews, and sings to Johanna when she feels like it, but otherwise weeps more.

Lucy did not act as if nothing different had happened, day after day, and most definitely does not break down at night only, ending up in Nellie's arms and bed afterwards.

--

Lucy listens to Nellie when the redhead says that they have to find a way to make money – and that Lucy is the only way to take care of the sudden family of three women. Lucy then swallows her pride and goes to Judge Turpin, begging his apologies, and giving him permission to court her. She then puts aside her devoted feelings to Benjamin, and after a short (respectable) period, consents to being the Judge's wife.

She did not smack Nellie across the face and leave the other woman downstairs for days and days while Lucy sewed and embroidered – and then sold it for a measly amount.

--

When the Beadle comes to say that the Judge wants her forgiveness, Lucy believes it immediately. She runs upstairs to grab her frock, kissing Johanna and Nellie's cheeks while skipping to the Judge's house with Beadle Bamford, hand in hand at the thought of so easily saving her family.

Lucy did not run screaming to her flat, and was not pulled from under her bed hours later by Nellie pulling her hair – and Lucy did not only go to the Judge's house because Nellie kissed her so thoroughly that she would have done anything just to feel that warmth again.

--

Lucy does not scream when the Judge approaches her. Lucy does not drink the wine she was given. She does whatever is possible to alleviate the situation without putting herself in danger. She acts like a proper lady and accepts all his offers afterwards to make her an honest (somewhat honest) woman.

She does not loose every bit of sanity that was left in her because she bites at him and kicks and pulls – and he throws her back at the doorstep of her home while Nellie Lovett towers over her, glaring and passing Johanna to the Beadle's waiting arms.

--

Lucy does not lie in bed incoherently for days. Nellie does not hurt her, only muttering calm soothing words of the poor thing she was, and how sad it was that Johanna had been taken and how Lucy's reputation was gone. As gone as Benjamin was. Lucy is not covered with bruises from two sets of hands – a man's and a woman's. Lucy is not confused about the feeling she gets when Nellie raises her hand at her.

She did not scream until her voice was scratchy and unrecognizable once she had found out what was happening all around her.

--

Lucy gets up one day, and walks to the apothecary, wearing a veil to not be recognized. She hears everyone around her gossiping, and her name doesn't come up once. The apothecary assistant is nice and pats her veiled cheek saying that she understands exactly why a young girl in such a situation would want the goods. Lucy lets her believe that she is horribly pockmarked and walks back to the store, drinking there.

She did not take the 'medicine' Nellie had bought her and was not thrown out on the streets as the arsenic ate away at her mind.

--

Lucy does not haunt the same street for years and years, looking for home but not being able to find it. She did not hunt for money on the streets like a magpie did. She does not turn to filthy acts to pay for the little food and shelter she needed. She finds ways to charm people with her beauty and wit like her mother taught her too.

She did not use whatever money she got (by all sorts of means) to head down to where the Judge lived, and to stare upwards for hours upon hours of precious time.

--

Lucy does not remember anything. She never does. She never wakes up half-asleep with a name on her lips 'Benjamin!' – or a howl escaping her 'Baby!'. She does not think see people who are not there, but who used to be. She does not miss anyone, or find herself arching her back into nothingness. Lucy does not scratch her head until she bled, for hope that something would make sense if she could just get inside.

She did not go and start haunting Fleet Street more often when she saw the crazy red haired baker witch _woman _in her dreams.

--

Lucy does not know who the girl is up there. Lucy does not know her name. Lucy does not know her routine. Lucy does not memorize her face every chance she gets. Lucy does not wait in the shadows to hear her girly voice. Lucy does not spend her money she got for being a bit cleaner than usual for a birdy that doesn't sing for the pretty little girly. Lucy does not chase the girl and the Beadle, Beadle, Beadle.

She did not cry when the girl screamed when she saw her – even when she didn't understand things after.

--

Lucy does not believe in wishes. Lucy does not believe in dreams. Lucy does not believe in witches. Lucy doesn't know what a nightmare is. Lucy knows what a demon is. Lucy believes in love. Lucy does not like to eat. Lucy does not know what she likes. Lucy thinks the sky is pretty some days. Lucy knows that the evil woman with the crazy man are bad, bad, bad, and that Beadle is good, good, good – especially since that's what a Beadle is for. Lucy thinks she knows quite a bit.

She even knew what a husband was once.

--

Lucy likes to tell lies.

She didn't like them at all.

* * *

_A/N: Not one review? Sheesh, maybe I should have labeled this differently. Anyway, I've had the idea for awhile of a Lucy/Lovett pairing and I just had to try it out here._

_Even if you're just passing through - a comment is always appreciated! _


	4. Batman: Harleen Quinzel

**Jewelry**

**Doctor Harleen Quinzel (Batman)**

Harleen never quite understood why people liked jewelry. Maybe it was because no one in her family ever wore it, or maybe it was because on her first visit to Gotham at the age of six, she saw someone strangled by their own diamond necklace. The trips to the psychiatrist after had sparked her interest in the human mind - and possibly the fact that she might be able to solve her own.

Dr. Quinzel understood why some people liked jewelry. It gave them a sense of satisfaction, a compliment to their vanity. She even understood the magpie tendency in many kleptomaniacs - the shine was too much to resist. They simply had to take it, to posses it as their own.

Harley understood why she liked jewelry. She didn't wear it, as many liked to, and she couldn't care less about the shine that came from them. It was the look from the Joker's eyes as she passed her latest pickings to him that made her steal and kill again and again.

* * *

_A/N: Just a drabble on ole Harley - I originally was going to do Mrs. Wayne for this prompt, but decided that this idea was too good to pass up..._

_Review please? _


End file.
